


Casting (Prólogo Tercera Infamia)

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Series: INFAMIAS [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), quentin beck - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Double Anal Penetration, Gay Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Peter Parker is 18, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Threesome - M/M/M, Twink Peter Parker, el epílogo es el prólogo para otro trabajo, serie infamias, two doms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Peter es un chico que tiene algunas necesidades que cubrir. Participará en un casting en video...
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: INFAMIAS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Casting

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo es el prólogo para la última parte de la "Serie Infamias".

—Cuéntame un poco más de ti.

El chico dio un sorbo a su bebida succionando casi morbosamente la pajilla.

—Pues no hay nada interesante qué decir —dijo tomando aire y limpiándose la boca con la mano—. Me gustan los legos, los churros y ver Star Wars.

—O sea que eres un nerd.

El chico asintió.

—Algo así.

—¿Qué tan bueno eres con la tecnología y los gadgets?

Peter volteó al ver a aquel otro hombre que iba entrando a la habitación en la que estaba.

—Quentin, qué sorpresa. Te presento a Peter. Peter, él es Quentin.

El chico se puso de pie de un salto al ver a aquel hombre fornido y de barba espesa. Se estremeció al estrechar esa mano firme, dura.

—Es un buen amigo, no te preocupes. Él va a estar con nosotros, así que es de confianza.

Peter volvió a sentarse mientras quedaba en medio de aquellos dos hombres. El canadiense que lo había citado le apretó el muslo izquierdo.

—Peter, la cámara. Tienes que ver a la cámara, cariño. ¿Lo recuerdas?

El joven sonrió tímidamente mientras volvía a ver hacia aquel dispositivo y se mordía el labio. Se estremeció cuando sintió otra mano sobre su muslo derecho.

—No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Qué tan bueno eres con ciertas cosas?

Peter volteó a ver al hombre de barba tupida y ojos azules que le hablaba. Era guapo pero intimidante.

—Bueno, supongo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Bueno? —preguntó Quentin mientras estrujaba el muslo del chico y se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro— Ojalá y lo seas tanto como para poder bajar este video de internet una vez que lo subamos.

Peter se puso nervioso y sintió que una lengua húmeda comenzaba a lamer su cuello.

—S-señor Wilson… N-no me dijo que…

Volteó lentamente sólo para sentir que sus labios eran lamidos con lascivia por el hombre al que le hablaba y que pronto, su lengua chocaba con esa otra que desesperada, jugueteaba con la suya.

—¿No te dije que te iba a ayudar a conseguir el dinero que necesitas? —le preguntó sensualmente aquel apuesto y castaño canadiense sin dejar de tentarlo con su aliento.

—No es eso —dijo Peter tras haberse separado de aquel beso lascivo—. N-no me dijo que iba a invitar a un amigo ni que me iban a subir a Internet. Creí que sólo me iba a grabar y ya, que nadie más se enteraría…

Aquel tibio aliento a su derecha, cerca de su oreja lo estremeció.

—Entonces no eres tan bueno como dices. Si no sabes bajar un video de la red, no eres bueno.

El chico tuvo ganas de levantarse al ver aquellos ojos azules profundos e intimidantes, pero Wade lo sujetó.

—Tranquilo, Pete. Ya lo habíamos hablado.

Peter suspiró nerviosamente mientras aquellas cuatro manos seguían acariciándolo por todos lados.

—¿Pero cómo sé que no lo van a exhibir sin mi autorización?

Quentin se acercó y mordió el lóbulo de su suave oreja.

—Hey, era una broma. No quise asustarte.

Wade volvió a lamer los labios del chico sin dejar de estrujar sus muslos y cualquier parte que se le antojara.

—Confía en mí, sólo relájate y vamos a pasarla bien los tres, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter asintió y volteó para poder besar a aquel otro hombre, cuya barba pronto le rozó la piel. Aquel otro besaba con tanta pasión como el primero y no pudo evitar proferir un jadeo cuando sintió que las manos de aquellos dos hombres trabajaban en conjunto. Una desabrochaba su cinturón mientras la otra le bajaba el zíper. Después, ambas hurgaron debajo de su bóxer para liberar y acariciar su erecta polla.

—¿Sabes que es lo que me gusta de este chico? —preguntó el hombre de la izquierda.

—No, ¿qué es, Wade? —preguntó el otro mientras subía su mano hacia el torso del chico.

Peter jadeó al sentir la callosa mano de Quentin levantándole su playera mientras sentía que su polla era mostrada como si se tratara de un trofeo.

—Que tiene una pinga cortita pero hermosa —dijo Wade mientras la sostenía y la estrujaba desde la base—. ¿Alguna vez habías visto una polla así de rosada y suave? Me mandó unas fotos muy buenas, después te las muestro.

—Prefiero tomarle algunas yo. ¿Quieres hacer los honores, Wade? Digo, tú lo descubriste.

Peter se levantó cuando supo lo que debía hacer. Dejó que Quentin lo ayudara a quitarse la playera mientras Wade le bajaba el pantalón.

—¿Me estás diciendo que yo debo ser el primero en chupársela? —preguntó mientras sostenía al chico para que terminara de quitarse la ropa.

—Por favor —dijo Quentin mientras tocaba con morbo el pecho de Peter.

—Muchas gracias. Ven, Peter. Siéntate por favor.

El muchacho obedeció y dejó que el canadiense le separara las piernas y se posara en medio de ellas. Pronto, sintió que Quentin le volteaba el rostro para besarlo y se dejó llevar por aquel beso húmedo y lento.

—Mmmm… —jadeó el chico al sentir aquellos labios apresando los suyos, pero pronto se separó de aquel beso para ver cómo aquel hombre canadiense al que había conocido unas horas antes en un chat, pronto empezaba a desvestirse y a colocarse en medio de sus piernas. Sucumbió otra vez al beso largo, eterno y delicioso que Quentin le daba mientras sentía que las manos grandes y fuertes de Wade lo acariciaban con cierta ansiedad, que otra vez, su miembro era acariciado con lentitud y apretado a ratos. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Quentin también bajaba su mano y que otra vez, ambos lo acariciaban con firmeza, como él nunca había podido tocarse.

Aquel primer lengüetazo sobre su erecta verga lo hizo arquear la espalda pero esa mordida ardiente en su labio lo hizo acomodarse en el sillón. Escuchó que Quentin se removía la ropa y hasta que sintió su piel desnuda, ardiente y sudorosa cerca de la suya, Peter volvió a poner atención a la mojada sensación bajo su pelvis.

Sintió que Wade se metía su polla a la boca y que comenzaba a succionarla, a jugar con su frenillo, a torturarlo acariciando con su dedo cerca de su entrada y a pasar la punta de su lengua por su erecta piel. Aquellos labios apretaban desde la base de su pene hasta la punta, volvían a bajar, ansiosos, juguetones y ávidos para volver a subir y quedarse ahí, en la punta de su pene succionando con fuerza, como si quiera vaciarlo. Peter atinó a apretar el hombro de Quentin, quien lo besaba mil y un veces más, pero ahora jugando con sus tetillas. Nunca lo habían besado así de bien.

—Ahh—dejó escapar aquel jadeo de sus labios mientras se los humedecía y con su otra mano, se sujetaba al negro sillón de piel. Peter levantó su pelvis para dejar que aquel apuesto canadiense lo devorara y se diera gusto, que lo lamiera y lo chupara como se le diera la gana hasta que éste se detuvo súbitamente.

—Hey, Peter. ¿Te podrías poner en cuatro?

Peter obedeció la voz de Wade y buscó cómo acomodarse en aquel ruidoso y frío sillón. Se dio cuenta de que Wade se colocaba frente a él y que pronto aquella majestuosa y bronceada verga quedaba cerca de su rostro. Aquel vientre bien marcado y lampiño hizo que su erecta polla respingara de gusto mientras sentía que las manos de Quentin se posaban sobre sus nalgas.

—Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer, bebé.

Peter acercó su boca hacia la palpitante y jugosa polla para, tímidamente, dar un lengüetazo a esa punta mojada. El gusto salado y el fuerte olor a sexo lo hizo tragar saliva, pero al sentir las manos de Wade sujetarlo por el cabello, no tuvo opción más que seguir usando la punta de su lengua para trazar un salivoso e invisible camino por donde aquel frenillo se manifestaba majestuoso.

—¿Podrías mirar un poco a la cámara? No queremos que en tu video se vea que eres antipático o que estás enojado.

Peter ladeó su cabeza y miró a aquel teléfono que los grababa mientras pasaba morbosamente la punta de su lengua sobre aquel glande, como si estuviera lamiendo una paleta. Después trató de voltear para ver lo que Quentin estaba haciendo justo en medio de su trasero, pero al sentir la barba rozando sus nalgas no tuvo dudas.

—Quentin, ¿te lo encargo? —dijo éste mientras acariciaba los cabellos ondulados de Peter.

—Tengo ganas de comérselo desde que lo vi.

El barbón sonrió mientras pasaba lentamente su lengua en medio de las suaves y blanquecinas nalgas y Peter jadeó de puro gusto. El chico volvió a acercar su boca a la jugosa y erecta polla. Entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió que la pegajosa extremidad dibujaba líneas sobre su rostro y abrió los labios para poderla devorar de poco en poco. Esa serie de nalgadas lo sorprendió y jadeó excitado.

—¡Ah!

Los dos hombres se rieron mientras Peter trataba de concentrarse en algo. No sabía si sucumbir ante la majestuosa erección que lo tentaba a pocos milímetros o si debía dejarse ir ante esa sensación ardiente sobre su piel o aquella otra mojada entre su zona más privada. Peter cerró los ojos y comenzó a engullir ese trozo de carne que era más grande y grueso de lo que hubiera imaginado. Era la primera vez que mamaba una verga y si bien no era la primera ocasión que alguien le lamía el culo, la sensación de estar a merced de dos tipos apuestos y bien servidos era suficiente para que devorara gustoso esa magnifica longitud que tenía en la boca.

La polla de Wade era más ancha de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, le costaba trabajo mantener el ritmo así como estirar sus labios lo más que pudiera para no tener que rendirse ante el infortunio que era el tener una boca pequeña. Aprendió hasta ese momento a tener que respirar a la par que succionaba y lamía, sin dejar de sentir aquella lengua dándose y dándole gusto al lamerle esa zona que apenas había tocado una vez, pero que más de un chico de su escuela, por diez dólares había probado antes.

—¿Te gusta, bebé?

Peter abrió los ojos para mirar al hombre que seguía metiendo su polla en su boca. Al ver la manera en la que el canadiense sonreía y le mandaba besos, Peter supo que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero tampoco podía ignorar al tipo que tenía lamiéndole el culo y dando ocasionales besos y lengüetazos en su perineo. Incluso, aquellas mordidas en sus nalgas y los mojados besos que Quentin le dejaba una vez que terminaba de pasar la punta de su lengua por su ano, hacían que Peter quisiera tener la boca vacía para gemir completamente de placer. El hombre de ojos azules habló con voz entrecortada.

—Wade, ¿cambiamos?

Peter se detuvo para poder tomar un poco de aire y lamerse los labios sin despegarlos mucho de aquel salado y húmedo glande.

—Quentin, ¿tienes algún problema si me lo cojo?

—Ninguno. Tú lo encontraste, yo sólo te acompaño.

—Peter, voltéate, amor. Tengo que ocuparme de otro asunto.

El chico se volteó, se quedó inmóvil un rato, esperando mientras sentía que Wade comenzaba a acercar dos dedos a su ano y esparcía aquella crema, cuya sensación fresca lo hizo contraer su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, bebé. Relájate. ¿Por qué mejor no te ocupas de Quentin? Anda, usa tu boquita con él.

Peter asintió mientras la enorme verga de Quentin quedaba frente a él. Un fino camino de vellos bien cuidados engalanaba aquel falo. Delante de él, la punta, brillosa y goteante, ansiosa por ser devorada. Detrás suyo, aquellos dedos abriendo su entrada y jugando a entrar y salir para prepararlo.

—Anda, quiero metértela justo aquí —le dijo Quentin a Peter mientras rozaba con su glande aquel par de labios delgados y ansiosos.

Sin perder tiempo, Peter abrió su boca y comenzó a succionar, gustoso, aquel grueso tronco cuyas venas exaltadas y palpitantes se regodeaban en su humedad. El muchacho gimió cuando sintió que aquel otro miembro se abrió camino entre sus nalgas y pronto lo llenó por completo. Aquellos embates, unos en la boca y otros en su culo lo hicieron gemir sonoramente y sujetarse con fuerza al sillón.

—¡Eh, Wade! ¡Mira a este pequeño bribón cómo se las come! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Wade sujetó las caderas de Peter sin perder el ritmo, moviéndose con más ímpetu mientras el sudor escurría por su frente y sus testículos golpeaban impunemente contra aquellas nalgas enrojecidas.

—Ya ves… cosas que encuentras en las apps…

Quentin jaló los cabellos de Peter mientras arreciaba la profundidad y vigor de sus estocadas; veía con morbo, cómo el rostro de aquel chico se enrojecía demasiado. Una arcada y el intento de Peter por detenerlo, solo causó que Quentin parara por un instante. Aquellos ojos súbitamente llenos de lágrimas lo excitaron mucho.

—¿Es mucho para ti? —preguntó Quentin mientras sujetaba su miembro y daba golpes por aquel rostro juvenil y sudoroso.

—N-no es eso, es que… —Peter frunció el ceño al sentir que Wade lo sujetaba con más fuerza de las caderas y que le daba más duro.

—Pues sigue, quiero que me la chupes toda, hasta adentro.

Acercó otra vez su boca a la polla de Quentin y siguió succionando, tratando de alejarse cuando sentía que el tipo de ojos azules quería metérsela hasta el fondo de la boca. Peter siguió succionando y tratando de no ahogarse mientras su cuerpo se movía violentamente a causa de la cogida que Wade le estaba dando.

—¡Mmmm! —gimió Peter con la boca llena cuando sintió que Wade también quería ir más duro de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Más duro? —preguntó el canadiense.

Peter cerró los ojos y dejó que aquella verga siguiera llenándole la boca, hasta que súbitamente sintió una nalgada que lo hizo detenerse.

—Cambio, Quentin. Te toca.

Peter trató de recobrar el aliento un poco. Su cuerpo escurría en sudor y sentía que ya no podía más. Quentin se sentó sobre el sillón y golpeando el asiento, le hizo una seña a Peter.

—Siéntate.

El chico se incorporó lentamente, los brazos le dolían, el trasero también. Las piernas le temblaban y Wade lo ayudó a colocarse en posición. Se acercó a besar al chico mientras Quentin lo sujetaba por la cadera a fin de poder empalarlo.

—¿Todo bien, Peter? —preguntó Wade mientras iba por el teléfono y lo colocaba en otro lugar, a fin de tener una mejor vista de lo que pasaba.

El muchacho asintió mientras buscaba cómo apoyarse para sentarse sobre esa verga que instantes antes había tenido en la boca. Quentin puso una de sus manos en la espalda del chico y comenzó a acariciarlo, a la par que Peter, lentamente, sentía cómo aquella polla se iba abriendo camino en su interior.

—Ahhh…

Wade y Quentin sonrieron al ver la expresión extenuada de Peter. El canadiense se acercó a besar al muchacho.

—¿Te gusta?

Peter asintió. Wade se puso frente a él.

—Hey, ¿crees que puedas acercarte un poco? Ya sabes, quiero que me atiendas mientras te la están dando a ti.

Peter asintió, apelando a esa súbita elasticidad que ahora sabía, tenía. Wade se acercó también mientras Peter empezaba a moverse sobre esa polla y abría la boca para seguírsela chupando al canadiense. En esa posición no podía engullir por completo aquel grueso falo, pero sus labios no se despegaban del enorme glande. Los jadeos de ambos hombres aumentaron su excitación, al igual que esos movimientos lentos, en los cuáles el podía controlar la profundidad y el ritmo. Estuvo así algunos instantes, subiendo y bajando de esa gorda verga mientras succionaba con placer y antojo punta gruesa y salada del falo de Wade. Peter gimió al sentir que su propia erección brincaba lentamente y Wade se separó de su boca.

—Tócate, Peter.

El chico sintió que Quentin se recargaba contra el sillón y el chico tuvo que pasar ambas piernas sobre las de él. Recargó su espalda contra el marcado abdomen de su amante para masturbarse mientras seguía rebotando contra la gruesa verga que lo llenaba. Wade se acercó a la boca de Peter para seguirlo llenando mientras lo jalaba de los cabellos. El chico parecía que la estaba pasando bien, pues a juzgar por sus ocasionales gemidos, se estaba dejando llevar ante aquel torrente de sensaciones, ante aquellos embates en su boca y en su entrada hasta que sintió que ambos hombres paraban. Peter escurría en sudor.

—Hey, niño… —dijo Wade con voz entrecortada— ¿Estás listo para el final?

Peter suspiró y asintió.

—Sí… seguro —respondió Peter anhelando correrse y experimentar el placer de tener a dos hombres eyaculando en su cuerpo.

Quentin comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos suaves sobre su mojada espalda. Le acarició la espalda y jugueteó un rato con su miembro, acariciándolo todo y apretando sus hinchados testículos.

—¿Seguro, niño? Porque te la vamos a meter al mismo tiempo.

Peter se crispó al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué?

Wade fue por el tarro de crema y comenzó a meter sus dedos.

—Te la vamos a meter los dos. Tendrás dos vergas adentro de ti.

Peter se quedó mudo. Miró a Wade de tal forma que el canadiense se apresuró a hablar.

—O si quieres lo hacemos de otra forma más “normal” para ti. Uno a la vez. Uno por la boca y el otro cogiéndote duro así como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta que los tres terminemos.

Quentin fijó su mirada en el canadiense sin dejar de acariciar a Peter.

—Wade, el video se tiene que quedar así tal cual como está pasando todo.

—Pero hay que editarlo, que se vea bien. Que Peter se luzca y…

—No se tiene que editar nada —se quejó Quentin mientras seguía moviendo su pelvis para no perder el ritmo.

—¡Que sí, para que no salga toda esta plática y hagamos que los ángulos luzcan bien y …!

Peter interrumpió a Wade. Entrecerró los ojos conteniendo el aliento.

—De acuerdo… hagan lo que tengan que hacer, s-sólo con cuidado… Nunca me la han metido dos al mismo tiempo… —dijo Peter mientras respiraba profundamente y se mordía el labio al sentir que estaba a punto de terminar, pero no quería hacerlo.

Wade pasó su mano por el rostro sudoroso del chico.

—De acuerdo. Seremos cuidadosos y te va a encantar, ya lo verás.

—Wade, ya cállate —le dijo Quentin sin dejar de moverse para que Peter continuara balanceándose sobre su miembro.

Peter dejó que Quentin le buscara la boca para besarlo en lo que el canadiense iba por el celular y lo acercaba aún más a donde ellos estaban para grabarse desde otro ángulo. Cuando Wade se acercó, Quentin levantó más su pelvis y separó más sus piernas. Peter hizo lo mismo pero Wade se apresuró a juntárselas y ponerlas sobre sus hombros. La verga de Quentin seguía dentro de Peter.

—¿Listo, bebé? Este puede ser tu camino al estrellato. Un muy buen debut para ti.

—¿Debut? ¿De qué hablas?

Quentin se apresuró responder.

—Sigamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter se recargó contra el pecho de Quentin y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de éste para sujetarse. Wade acortó la distancia y guiando con su mano su miembro, pronto lo acercó a donde estaba el de su amigo, aun dentro del chico. Peter sintió cómo la punta de aquella verga lo rozaba y poco a poco se iba acercando más.

—Mmm…—gimió Peter mientras se mordía el labio y veía con cierta curiosidad ese miembro acercándose peligrosamente a su entrada.

—Tranquilo, relájate —le susurró Wade.

—Wade, toma —dijo Quentin mientras le daba una pequeña botella de lubricante— la encontré bajo el cojín.

Wade la tomó y dejó que aquel líquido cayera generosamente sobre el perineo del chico y que escurriera sobre su pene y el de su amigo. Siguió rozando con su polla aquella entrada que estaba llena y poco a poco, se fue adentrando, sin importarle sentir que su piel rozara con la venosa erección de Quentin.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Cuidado! —casi gritó Peter.

—Hey, calma…— susurró Quentin besando el cuello de Peter— Sólo disfrútalo, calma. Relájate. Wade, ve despacio, ¿okay?

—Sí, sí… pero es que está tan apretado… ¡Carajo!

Peter se mordió el labio al sentir que su ano se estiraba más de lo que ya había hecho ese día al ser follado por aquellos dos hombres. Esa sensación ardiente e incómoda hizo que por un instante quisiera detenerse y solo irse, pero el morbo era superior a cualquier cosa. Peter sintió que esas dos vergas dentro suyo casi lo partían y que la fricción era insoportable, ardía.

—Mmm…

Aquel quejido lastimero hizo que Wade se acercara a besarlo, pero sin ninguna intención de sacar su miembro de aquel apretado agujero. Quentin se quedó quieto, únicamente sujetando las caderas de Peter, mientras que el canadiense se movía lentamente, marcando un ritmo circular, como si siguiera acomodándose.

—¡Ay, despacio, por favor! —volvió a quejarse el chico.

—¿Ya no quieres, nene? ¿Quieres parar? —le susurró Quentin a Peter— ¿No quieres saber cómo se va a sentir esto?

Peter respiró hondo mientras sentía como la verga de Wade se iba abriendo camino cada vez más, aunque no llegaba tan profundo como la que ya tenía adentro.

—S-sí… pero no pensé que… ¡Ah!

Wade comenzó a embestir con fuerza. Peter echó la cabeza para atrás tratando de soportar aquel dolor punzante. Su piel estaba más caliente que al inicio, su respiración agitada y él solo quería volver a sentir aquel placer que súbitamente se había esfumado. El ritmo era frenético, más vigoroso que al inicio y el sudor escurría copiosamente por su frente. Quentin volvió a sujetar el pene de Peter y a masturbarlo, mientras besaba el cuello del chico y le mordía la oreja.

—Eso es, Peter. Siempre es así las primeras veces, pero luego te acostumbrarás. Lo estás haciendo bien. Te va a gustar, siempre se siente así pero te va a gustar mucho. Calma, todo está bien.

Peter trató de acomodarse para ver a Quentin, su voz de alguna forma lo tranquilizaba y quería mirar aquellos ojos azules que lo habían cautivado. Éste se acercó a besarlo mientras Wade continuaba penetrando con ímpetu el ya lacerado y caliente culo del chico. Quentin levantó más su pelvis sin dejar de atender el aun erecto miembro de Peter ni dejar de besarlo. Peter sintió que el pulgar de Quentin acariciaba con delicadeza su frenillo y que la saliva de sus besos era dulce, demasiado líquida. En serio que era muy guapo y aunque Wade le inspiraba mucha confianza, lo cierto era que se sentía más atraído por Quentin. Peter se separó de aquellos labios cuando sintió que Wade penetraba cada vez profundo y que empezaba a moverse más rápido.

—¡Ah! ¡Mmm!

—¿Te gusta, bebé? —preguntó Wade mientras lo miraba con lujuria—¿Te gusta sentir dos vergas en tu culito?

Peter se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos al sentir que Quentin apretaba con firmeza su polla.

—S-sí… sí me gusta…

La barba de Quentin rozando su oreja lo estremeció.

—Nunca nos habíamos cogido a nadie tan apretado… Estás divino, delicioso.

—Aahhh, ya… por favor, ya…—gimió el chico sintiendo que Quentin empezaba a revolverse lentamente debajo suyo y que aquellos movimientos contrastaban con la rudeza con la que Wade lo tenía a su merced.

—Ya casi, Peter… solo un poco… más… —susurró Wade mientras seguía moviéndose.

Quentin le besó la mejilla a Peter.

—Ya casi, nene… Un poco más, solo un poco…

Peter jadeó al sentir que Quentin apretaba la punta de su polla y que aquel cosquilleo bajo su vientre era inconfundible. Sintió que se corría entre los dedos de aquel hombre que besaba con delicadeza su rostro para poco después, sentir que aquel líquido caliente lo llenaba por dentro y escurría saliendo de su cuerpo.

Vio que Wade jadeaba demasiado mientras sacaba su verga de su cuerpo y sintió que Quentin, con sumo cuidado hacía lo mismo. Wade se acercó a besar a Peter para después, hacerse a un lado y dejar que Quentin lo tranquilizara con más besos lentos. Peter se sentía aturdido, cansado y excesivamente mojado.

—¿Te gustó, Peter? —preguntó Wade después de unos instantes.

El chico miró hacia la cámara y sonrió. Estaba exhausto.

—Sí… sí me gustó.

Quentin con cuidado quitó a Peter de encima suyo y lo acomodó en el sillón.

—¿Lo volverías a hacer? —le preguntó.

Peter asintió.

—Sí… Aunque no lo recomiendo si es la primera vez…

Wade detuvo la grabación y apagó el celular.

—Listo —dijo dirigiéndose al muchacho para besarlo otra vez—. ¿Trajiste cambio de ropa?

Peter se recargó contra el respaldo del sillón y Quentin se sentó junto a él.

—¡Wade! ¿Qué son esos modales? ¿Acaso ya lo estás corriendo?

Peter sonrió mientras Wade buscaba toallas húmedas y las repartía entre los tres para que se limpiaran.

—¿Qué? No dije nada malo. Sólo le pregunté si traía ropa para que se dé una ducha y pueda cambiarse y después vayamos a cenar algo.

Peter suspiró. Los párpados le pesaban y el cuerpo le dolía tremendamente.

—Sí, sí traje todo.

Quentin se acercó a besarlo lentamente, pero casi de inmediato Wade se recostó al lado de Peter y lo jaló hacia su pecho, poniendo su brazo encima del muchacho.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir con nosotros si quieres.

Quentin se acercó hacia donde estaba Peter y sin importarle quedar también encima de Wade y del chico, comenzó a darle pequeños besos al joven por todo el rostro y la boca.

—Bueno, en lo que nos metemos al jacuzzi los tres, ¿quisieras contarnos algo más de ti? Digo, para conocerte mejor, que nos conozcas también y si tienes tiempo, podemos ver el video en la pantalla. También puedo explicarte más cosas porque por lo visto, el señor Wilson no te dijo bien de qué se trata todo esto.

Peter hizo un esfuerzo por no sucumbir a la somnolencia que se apoderaba de él.

—¿Ustedes dos… son pareja? —preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

Wade y Quentin se miraron.

—No, sólo somos amigos pero trabajamos en la misma compañía.

Peter se talló los ojos como queriendo espantarse el sueño.

—¿En la misma compañía?

—Sí, ¿Wade no te lo dijo? —preguntó Quentin incorporándose un poco para ver a su amigo, cuyo rosto era la viva expresión de alguien que fingía olvido ante un detalle importante.

Peter se acomodó y entrelazó sus piernas con las de Quentin.

—No, al principio pensé que me estaba ligando y después que sólo iba a pagar por el video, no sé… Luego cuando llegaste tú—dijo dirigiéndose a Quentin—, pensé que era una de esas cosas de swingers y que era tu novio o tu esposo… No sé ni siquiera por qué acepté, bueno sí. Mil dólares por un video son muy tentadores. Pensé que no me los iba a pagar hasta que me dio los billetes cuando llegué.

Wade besó los mojados cabellos de Peter mientras miraba a Quentin y le hacía gestos para que se quitara, pero éste solo se aferró más a Peter y recargó todo su peso en el canadiense.

—Oye, ¿y en serio fue tu primera vez? —preguntó con curiosidad Quentin.

Peter asintió mientras sus párpados empezaban a caer.

—Sí… se los quise decir antes de que me besaran entre los dos y luego ya no pude… Se lo mandé por mensaje a Wade y creí que sí lo había leído, que por eso me estaba pagando lo que le pedí. Nadie quiso pagarme eso por mi primera vez, todos querían que fuera gratis y la verdad, tengo muchos gastos en la escuela.

El canadiense fingió no ver la expresión colérica de Quentin y habló con parsimonia.

—Creí que estabas jugando con lo de la virginidad. Igual te iba a pagar por el video, pero no conté con que Quentin se nos fuera a unir. Obviamente te podemos dar más por lo que acabamos de hacer en trío.

Un bostezo más del chico.

—¿Entonces trabajan en una compañía de videos porno? —preguntó sin mencionar el ofrecimiento que Wade le acababa de hacer.

Quentin respondió sin quitar aquella expresión severa al mirar a Wade.

—Sí, de hecho llevamos años haciéndolo. ¿Nunca nos has visto?

Peter volvió a bostezar, ya no podía contra el sueño que sentía.

—No… Me gustó que fueran ustedes… La tienen grande y duele, pero por mil dólares estuvo bien… Si me dan un poco más, yo trabajo con ustedes, si los dos están de acuerdo y si no, también estuvo bien…

—Es broma, ¿cierto? No parece que nunca lo hayas hecho— le dijo Wade.

Su voz ya sonaba más como un susurro.

— Se los juro. Apenas hace dos semanas iba a ver mi primera película porno en la computadora cuando mi tía política se enteró de cómo sacaba dinero extra para mis gastos y me corrió. Realmente nunca había visto porno ni hecho una mamada ni cogido con nadie ni… No tengo trabajo, lo de la beca no me alcanza y sí le dije a Wade. Dolió horrible pero la verdad es que me gustó hacerlo, los dos son muy guapos y amables…

—¿Es verdad todo eso, Peter? —preguntó Quentin, pero el chico ya no le respondió.

De inmediato, Wade y Quentin se miraron horrorizados mientras Peter se acurrucaba en el pecho del canadiense y pasaba uno de los brazos de Quentin sobre su cuerpo, para que lo abrazara. Ya no escuchó la breve discusión que aquel director de casting de películas porno y su asistente personal sostuvieron al respecto ni el problema que eso sería apenas pasaran la cuenta de gastos al dueño de la compañía y jefe de ambos, pues saldría carísimo pagar por un video de un virgen desflorado. También sería una oportunidad desperdiciada si editaban esa parte y ellos no recibían su comisión por eso.

Peter suspiró mientras se quedaba ahí, dormido y desnudo en el sillón de ese departamento con aquellos virtuales desconocidos que con gestos y susurros estaban pensando en cómo resolverían ese lío. Todo lo que Peter quería apenas despertara, era ver el resultado de aquel video en el que dos hombres apuestos se lo habían cogido y él, gustoso, había aceptado con tal de tener un poco de dinero en sus bolsillos.

FIN


	2. Epílogo

—Quítalo, ya vi suficiente —ordenó aquella voz mientras giraba en su silla.

—¿En serio? Apenas viene la mejor parte.

—Por favor quítalo. ¿En serio en eso se me fueron cinco mil dólares más comisiones?

—De haber sabido que iban a grabar ese video, yo le hubiera dado diez mil de mi bolsillo y aparte les hubiera pagado con mucho gusto las comisiones.

Una carcajada cínica.

—¿Tú le crees a ese par de estúpidos que ese mocoso enclenque sea virgen? ¡Por favor!

Se escuchó el tintineo de unos hielos cayendo en un par de vasos y después, el chapoteo del whisky vertiéndose sobre ellos. Las notas de “Black Dog” atenuaban un poco el sonido original de aquel video.

—Realmente hasta quince mil de mis ahorros, las llaves de mi departamento, uno de mis relojes, las llaves de mi Lamborghini Huracan… No sé, todo lo que el chico quisiera y se le antojara si yo lo hubiera encontrado y yo hubiera hecho solo todo ese trabajo.

Aquel solo de guitarra pronto ahogó aquella serie de jadeos y quejidos que provenían de aquel video donde dos hombres en sus casi cuarenta se estaban follando a aquel muchacho cuya edad era difícil de adivinar.

—Dime que por favor, en serio tiene dieciocho y que eso sí lo podemos comprobar.

—Wade me dejó una copia de la identificación del chico. Tendrá un mes que los acaba de cumplir pero ya es legal.

Stephen se acercó al monitor justo en el momento en el que aquel accidentado video mostraba cómo ambos hombres penetraban al mismo tiempo al chico, cuyo rostro era de molestia y confusión absolutos.

—Reconozco un virgen cuando lo veo. Este pobre infeliz no tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a suceder y aún así, se esmeró para manejarlo como todo un campeón.

Tony dio un sorbo a su vaso.

—Pues más vale que entonces sea bueno y que a la gente le guste.

Stephen miró su celular.

—Pues el teaser lleva media hora en la red y las suscripciones para ver el video completo van en aumento. Este mes vas a tener mucho dinero.

Tony agitó su vaso y se recargó contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Eso espero, sabes que no soy fan de reclutar gente menor de veintiuno. Son muy irresponsables y… no me gusta trabajar con gente demasiado joven.

Stephen sacó un puro y lo encendió. El humo salió de su boca al mismo tiempo que sus palabras.

—Tampoco es que tengas más gente muy joven a tu alrededor, pero bueno. El soldado y su novio son de los favoritos de la gente madura.

—Son mi única carta fuerte por el momento junto a los escandinavos y su relación “incestuosa”. Necesito encontrar algo bueno, algo que haga que la compañía suba las acciones otra vez entre tanta competencia.

Stephen siguió mirando hacia la pantalla de su teléfono y ocasionalmente hacia aquella donde se proyectaba aquel video.

—Sólo tengo una duda y se vuelve preocupación.

Tony se apretó el tabique de la nariz.

—¿Qué? ¿La identificación resultó ser falsa?

—No, no es eso. ¿Desde cuándo Quentin ayuda a Wade a reclutar? ¿No se supone que lo tenías vetado o le diste derechos para participar desde que te ganó la apuesta aquella en la que…?

Tony suspiró, fijando sus ojos otra vez en aquel video que seguía corriendo.

—Ni me recuerdes esa apuesta. Todo por no creerle que iba a funcionar y bueno, al final la culpa fue mía. Como sea —dijo Tony para hacer una pausa, vaciar su vaso y dejarlo sobre aquel escritorio costoso— . Recuérdame no volver a apostar nunca cuando esté ebrio ni desconfiar de…

Tony se quedó meditando unos instantes y Stephen dio una bocanada a su puro, en espera de lo que su amigo iba a decir.

—Si ese video pasa los cinco mil dólares y un poco más, buscas al chico, le haces un contrato y que Wade sea el que lo acompañe en videos por un año completo. Dejas a Quentin fuera de todo esto y si se pone en un plan pesado, me lo pasas para negociar con él. El maldito esta podrido en dinero y sólo viene acá para joder. Ni siquiera tendría que seguir en mi nómina.

Stephen agitó su vaso. Ni siquiera había probado su bebida.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? ¿Romper una de tus reglas sobre los menores de veintiuno y enfrentarte a Quentin?

Tony torció la boca y se acarició la barba.

—No me vuelve a pasar. Debí haberle creído que “Edith” era una buena idea y se la hubiera pagado al precio que me dio al inicio. Si le hubiera comprado aquel simulador de realidad virtual, la historia sería otra, pero no creí que tuviera las agallas para vendérselas a Hammer. Nunca debí retarlo.

Stephen se acercó a cambiar las estridentes armonías de Led Zeppelin y pronto “Feels so Good” le dio un aire más amable a esa conversación con su socio de negocios. Tony Stark volteó molesto hacia la bocina de la que provenían aquellas cadenciosas notas.

—Me gustaría pedirte que no terminaras de joder mi día con tus canciones de elevador, pero lo bueno es que ya me voy y no tengo que volver a ver ese video. No soy fan de las dobles penetraciones por el mismo lugar.

Stephen sonrió.

—¿En serio? Porque hace años nos fue muy bien cuando trabajábamos así, haciendo mancuerna para jodernos a otros al mismo tiempo y por el mismo lugar.

Tony sacudió la cabeza mientras se colocaba aquel blazer blanco y se ponía sus gafas rojas de diseñador.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Seguro que no lo volverías a hacer ni a ver un video como este que en serio, vale todo lo que se pagó?

Tony se mordió el labio mientras los recuerdos lo agolpaban.

—Tan seguro como que no me casaría otra vez con ninguna de mis “estrellas” y que tampoco dejaré que Quentin haga más dinero llevándose a esa mina de oro que dices es ese muchacho si no lo firmo yo primero. Los abogados de Virginia aun me llaman para pelearme la pensión que pide, como si ella no me hubiera quitado la mitad de mi fortuna.

Stephen se sentó en la silla de Tony.

—Entonces déjame dedicarte una canción en lo que sales.

Tony agitó la mano despidiéndose mientras “Cold hearted man” empezó a sonar. Tony salió de aquella oficina, sabiendo que tenía que volver a confiar por mucho trabajo que le costara y a pesar de todo lo que había perdido. Ni siquiera le interesaba quién era el chico aquel, ni lo que hiciera Wade con o sin su autorización, mucho menos saber que de por vida, debía pagarle un sueldo a aquel trabajador al que había humillado cuando se le había acercado con una propuesta que pudo haberlo sacado del bache financiero en el que por causa de su ex esposa, estuvo y del que aun no se podía recuperar.

Debía confiar en lo que la gente más cercana a él y que realmente, independientemente de cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho en su pasado, lo apoyaba de forma desinteresada. Stephen era la persona en la que más confiaba, era uno de sus mejores amigos y por eso mismo, no lo cuestionaba. Confiaba ciegamente en cualquier cosa que le aconsejara o le dijera. Tony subió a su auto y puso a todo volumen, aquella canción que su amigo le dedicaba más que para molestarlo, para sentarlo a que reflexionara con cabeza fría sus siguientes movimientos.

Si había una nueva oportunidad en los talentos de aquel novato, lo firmaría como una de sus más recientes adquisiciones y seguiría corriendo con el presente y caminando hacia el futuro, sin anhelar sus viejas glorias, cuando había sido casi el amo y señor del mundo de aquella industria de la que nadie hablaba en voz alta, pero a la que muchos recurrían apenas la privacidad se prestaba y la urgencia apremiaba.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. A partir de esta parte, comienza la Tercera Infamia: "Confianza" que aun no se publica pero está en proceso de edición. Saludos :D


End file.
